Musical Stars (2019 film)/Credits
Full Credits for Musical Stars. Logos Opening PARAMOUNT ANIMATION WARNER BROS. PICTURES NICKELODEON MOVIES Present In Association With TSG ENTERTAINMENT and BRON CREATIVE Musical Stars Closing Directed by JOE FISHER Screenplay by DAVID MAGEE & JOHN DeLUCA Story by JOE FISHER and ALEX SMITH & DAVID MAGEE and JOHN DeLUCA Produced by JOHN DeLUCA Executive Producer ARON WALKER Executive Producer TOM MILLIS Executive Producers KAREN GILCHRIST THOMAS SCHUMACHER Director of Photography CALEB DESCHANEL, a.s.c Production Designer PETE ONWALD Edited by DAVID J. WILLIAMS ALAN SMITH, a.s.c Composed by JERMEY LEE Costume Designer JERRY ROUZEL Visual Effects Supervisor KEITH OSWALT Casting by RONNA KRESS, c.s.a Characters Used by JOE THE LION TYLER THE PONY LEXI THE PONY DUMBO THE CROWS THE BERENSTAIN BEARS and others Hosts by DAN STEVENS ALAN CUMMING JAMES EARL JONES MATTHEW BRODERICK JENNIFER HALE STEVE MARTIN WILL SMITH ZHAVIA WARD BECKY G JOHN CENA MITCHELL MUSSO A LUCAMAR Production A JOE FISHER film Crawl Art Unit Production Manager TOM MILLIS First Assistant Director DAVID H. VENGHAUS JR. Second Assistant Director PETER T. MILLER Co-Producer JOHN BARTNICKI Special Guest Producers and Directors JON FAVERAU CHRIS GORAK Animation Supervisor ANDREW R. JONES Cast In Order of Appearance Dwayne Johnson as The Narrator HOSTS and STARS Dan Steven - Himself Alan Cumming - Himself James Earl Jones - Himself Matthew Broderick - Himself Jennifer Hale - Himself Steve Martin - Himself Will Smith - Himself Zhavia Ward - Himself Becky G - Himself John Cena - Himself Mitchell Musso - Himself LOTS OF HOSTS and STARS Phil Collins - Himself Jason Segel - Himself Ricky Gravis - Himself Anna Kendrick - Himself DK Mykan - Himself Kevin Hall - Himself Martin Scorsese - Himself Bruce Willis - Himself Nick Kroll - Himself Nick Park - Himself VOICE TALENTS Tom Kenny - Spongebob and Gary the Snail Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks Helen Manning - Peppa Pig Noel MacNeal - The Bear Characters Used JOE THE LION TYLER THE PONY LEXI THE PONY DUMBO THE CROWS THE BERENSTAIN BEARS THE MANE SIX PRINCESS CELISTA and PRINCESS LUNA PRINCESS CANDACE and SHINING AMORR and Lots of Characters CO-HOSTS and STARS Johnny Deep - Himself Emily Blunt - Himself Amy Adams - Himself John Goodman - Himself Isabela Moner - Himself Dwayne Johnson - Himself Eugenio Derbez - Himself LIVE-ACTION AND ANIMATION CREW Stunts STEPHEN BRALVER DAN BROWN BONNIE CAMPANELLA ILRAM CHOI CHRIS DANIELS CRAIG DAVIDSON KIANTE ELAM KOFI ELAM ANTHONY T. GENOVA III AUSTIN GILL KELLY GILL GREG HARRIS ADRIAN HEIN MICHAEL HUGGHINS NOAH JOHNSON BRIAN L. KEAULANA INGRID KLEINIG DANIEL KIM JESS KING BROCK LITTLE ARI LOEB JESS LUNDGREN JOHN C. MEIER DENNEY PIERCE GARY KNIGHT PRICE OCEAN RAMSEY KASIM SAUL DANIEL STEVENS ALEXANDER SUNDQUIST JUSTIN SUNDQUIST JASON TRIPLETT MARLOW WARRINGTON-MATTEI PHIL CULOTTA DAVID GRAVES ZACH HENRY HENRY KINGI JR. ELI JANE MICHAEL SHAWN MCGUIRE WADE ALLEN JIMMY CHHIU TAD GRIFFITH STEVE KIM PAUL LACOVARA WILLIAM LEONG JEREMY MARINAS KYLE MCLEAN TADAHIRO NAKAMURA JAMES STEWART PALMER DERIK PRITCHARD TODD SCHNEIDER JEN KUO SUNG ERIC VANARSDALE JAMES WILKEY MARCUS YOUNG JUSTIN YU Newton Fabrication by Ironhead Studio Newton Makeup Effects by Gregory Nicotero & Howard Berger, KNB EFX Group Additional Character Design, Specialty Costume & Props by WETA Workshop Production Assistants Anthony Beckwith Andrew Benz Justin Bischoff Franny Bohar Wyatt Cain Bryan Czerniawski Audra Duval Michael Fails Kristen Ficara Peter Flores Anastasia Folorunso Teddy Gibbons Tara Guckeen Julia Orchard-Heymans Erica M. Hohf Daisy Hoffman William V. Hopper Paul Kahil Ryan Klutch Jack Leary Sean Matthews Matthew McCoubry Tricia Mears Sara Neuffer Jessie Pellegrino Nicholas Peter Philippou Constance Pierce-Winters James Sandlin Karel Schurman Anna Stachow Gillian Stoneburner Visual Development Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman STEREOSCOPIC 3D VISUAL EFFECTS POST PRODUCTION Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA MUSIC SECOND UNIT Soundtrack Album Available on PARAMOUNT MUSIC / WATERTOWER MUSIC SONGS SPECIAL THANKS Chris Meledandri Karey Kirkpatrick Andrew Stanton Jenny Harder W. Gregory Turner Ren Klyce Kevin Globerman Eric Darnell Kelly Asbury Dean DeBlois Peter Lord Tom McGrath Chris McKay Christopher Miller Mike Mitchell Amy Pascal David Sproxton Joel and Ethan Coen Characters courtesy of Walt Disney Pictures Touchstone Pictures Disney Animation Studios Warner Bros. Animation Allspark Animation Allspark Pictures DHX Media Lionsgate Touchstone Animation Southern Star Productions Hanna-Barbera Australia Entertainment One Jim Henson Company, LLC Shadow Projects Sony Pictures Entertainment WildBrain Produced with the support of the British Film Commission and the UK Government’s Film Tax Relief With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08648) Paramount Pictures Corporation and Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. © 2019 Paramount Pictures Corporation and Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. This Motion Picture is Based Upon Actual Events and People Certain Actions and Characters Have Been Dramatized, But Are Inspired by True Events and Real People This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution Category:Credits